The invention relates to a sealing flange for fastening a slide ring seal of a rotatable shaft to a non-rotatable wall, comprising an annular fastening element provided with fastening points in the vicinity of the outer periphery thereof, for bolt fastening, and with a projection on the inner periphery thereof, in which projection a counter-surface for fastening a part of the slide ring seal is provided on a peripheral surface extending in the radial plane.
This kind of sealing can be carried out by means of various kinds of seals. The type of the seal is chosen, e.g., according to the requirements of each particular application. Such seals include single-acting seals, double-acting seals, internal seals, external seals, sequential seals called tandem seals, and seals to be positioned against each other.
In principle, there are numerous seal types and possibilities. In most cases, an equally great number of fastening flanges has been constructed previously for fastening these different types of seals to the device.
For this reason, costs caused by the different fastening flanges are disadvantageously high. Each part has to be adapted separately for each device and each seal.
To solve the problem, different kinds of multipurpose and standard flanges have been developed in the art. Such standard flanges include the solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,417. By means of this prior solution, single-acting slide ring seals mounted internally or externally can be fastened to devices of various types.
A disadvantage of this prior solution is that its use is limited to the fastening of single-acting seals only. A single-acting seal means a seal comprising a single pair of slide faces, e.g. a static counter ring and a rotatable seal.